Secuelas
by Danielle. P. Black
Summary: pensamientos,sentimientos de Jacob Black tras despedirse de bella. -situado en eclipse- el dolor y la inconformidad de perder lo que mas amas es permanente, eso piensa él.


**Secuelas.**

Han pasado solo unas horas desde que bella estuvo aquí, le duele tanto como nunca le ha dolido el corazón, las imágenes se repiten en su mente, el sonido de su vos resuena en su cabeza, todo ha terminado, la perdi, el amor que se profesan el uno al otro no fue suficiente, bueno el amor que ella le tiene a él no fue suficiente, ya que los sentimientos que tiene hacia bella eran únicos y indestructibles, eso era lo que mas sufrimiento le causaba ya que jamás dejarían de existir, el cariño, la pasión, el anhelo, que sentía por esa mujer, todo aquello era su corazón y si eso dejara de existir ya no podría vivir ya que no tendría nada por lo cual latir.

_**Hoy,**_

_**Con el dolor,**_

_**Llega el fantasma de tu voz,**_

_**Diciéndome,**_

_**Ya no llores amor.**_

me pides que sea feliz, que tenga esperanza de encontrar en otra lo que tu no me puedes dar, pero como puedes hacer eso si al ver tu rostro veo todo lo que jamás he deseado de otra, una vida junto a ti, una casa cerca de la playa, fotos de los dos, un futuro juntos.

Puede que me acostumbre al dolor ya que dice que el masoquismo es como cualquier experiencia a la que uno se puede acostumbrar, me acostumbrara al dolor permanente en mi alma.

_**Soy,**_

_**Un eslabón,**_

_**Que se ha perdido entre tu y yo.**_

Me repito en la mente que pude luchar con la oscuridad, pero no contra un eclipse total, no contra drogas que te intoxicaron por completo el corazón, nuestro amor hubiese sido un bocado de aire fresco como el de las mañanas, como la risa de los niños, como la alegría que sentía cada día al verte, natural y sin complicaciones.

_**Por favor,**_

_**Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó.**_

Ahora solo puedo tratar de olvidar, queriendo volar, queriendo dejar de sentir, poder dejar de visualizar tu rostro en mi mente, tu sonrisa al mirarme, tus sonrojos, quiero dejar de pensar en ti.

_**Fui,**_

_**Fuego por ti,**_

_**Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,**_

_**Los restos de mí.**_

Creo que dejare de vivir en el preciso momento que tu corazón deje de latir, mi vida se ira junto a la tuya, se que tendrás tus ojos abiertos, que podrás oír y sentir, pero también se que en aquel momento en que ya no respires todo lo que existió y pudo existir entre nosotros desaparecerá, en ese momento dejare de respirar ya que no vale la pena un mundo sin ti.

_**Fui,**_

_**Todo y sin ti,**_

_**Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,**_

_**Dentro de mí.**_

Me voy, tengo que correr, desaparecer y perderme, no quiero que nadie me vea, no quiero ver a nadie, el dolor crece a cada momento, el agujero en el pecho crece con cada segundo que pasa, mi luz y calor desapareció en las tinieblas del frio y la oscuridad.

_**Fue,**_

_**Frío el adiós,**_

_**La despedida de los dos,**_

_**Por favor,**_

_**Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó.**_

Como dolió verte partir con lágrimas inundando tus ojos, saber que me amas, saber que somos el uno para el otro, saber que tu curso natural era yo y solamente yo , saber que eso no podría ser jamás.

_**Fui,**_

_**Fuego por ti,**_

_**Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,**_

_**Los restos de mí.**_

El mundo es la estupidez más grande, todo debería ser normal, si fuera así tu y yo seriamos el presente, el futuro.

_**Fui,**_

_**Todo y sin ti,**_

_**Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,**_

Se que el día en que vuelva a mirar tu rostro seguirá el recuerdo y el dolor, ya que al ver cada pulgada de tu cara pálida como la porcelana y no percibir calor alguno de tu cuerpo, el sufrimiento apaciguado volverá mas fuerte y con mas intensidad.

_**A tu lado fui,**_

_**Tan fuerte,**_

_**Nunca imaginé,**_

_**Perderte,**_

_**No … no no no**_

Amor, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo el que comparta tu vida? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte a mi lado? ¿Por qué tengo que seguirte amando como el primer día que volviste a mi vida?

¿no seria mejor huir de tu mirada y de lo que significa perderte?

_**Fui,**_

_**Fuego por ti,**_

_**Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,**_

_**Los restos de mí.**_

Luche todo lo que pude, lo máximo que pude dar lo di y a pesar de todo no fue suficiente para atarte a mi vida, para tenerte en el mundo de donde los dos provenimos, el mundo jira sobre su mismo eje y como hare yo para seguir girando, en este caso viviendo, si mi eje ya no esta para balancear todo lo que existe en mi.

_**Fui,**_

_**Todo y sin ti,**_

_**Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,**_

_**Dentro de mí.**_

Se que nunca desaparecerás, se que serás feliz, se que tendrás la mayoría de lo que siempre deseaste, pero se de algo que no obtendrás con esta decisión, el amor natural, tranquilo, amable, el calor de un cuerpo a tu lado, la sensación de que cada día es el ultimo en tu vida y que debes vivirlo al máximo, vivir el cariño de tus hijos, padre, madre y amigos y por sobre todo el amor del hombre, amigo, esposo, amante mortal que hubiese sido yo.

_**Dentro de mí.**_

Adiós amor.


End file.
